five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Kiyoshi Yuki
Character First Name Kiyoshi Character Last Name Yuki IMVU Username WhisperingSorrows Nickname N.A. Age 11 Date of Birth 12/20 Gender Male Ethnicity Amegakurian Height 5"1 Weight 93 lbs Blood Type A- Alignment Neutral Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos A cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen, caused by an accident while practicing controlling shuriken with string. Relationship Status Single Personality and Behavior Kiyoshi has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it.10 He develops a friendly rivalry with almost everyone around and while this can cause him to be fighting a comrade verbally or physically,He is actually quite concerned about each of his comrades.Kiyoshi was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his village, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a habit of removing his clothes at (inappropriate) moments as he has to be one with the weather, prefferably cold weather. Nindo he is often found saying "cool" or "hot" depending on if he likes something or not Summoning none yet Bloodline/Clan The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water, members of this clan have been known to wield the Kekkei Genkai of Ice Release which makes un-meltable ice, that is hard to shatter or break. Ninja Class genin Element One Water Element Two n.a. Advanced Nature n.a. Kekkei Genkai ice release Unique Trait none yet Weapon of choice senbon Databook Chakra colour White Weapons Inventory Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * Kunai (cost 2 pieces):2 * Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 * Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):8 * Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 5 * Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 2 katana Total:50 Jutsu List Academy Jutsu * Transformation Technique * Clone Technique * Body Replacement Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Generic Sealing Technique * Genjutsu Jutsu * Hiding in Mist Technique * Water Clone Technique * Chakra Threads Allies none yet Enemies none yet Background Information Kiyoshi was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by remnants of renegade Kaguya clan members. Kiyoshi's parents were killed in the incident as well. , Some of the nearby farmers and fishermen came to investigate what was left of the town , and found Kiyoshi alive among the ruins. A retired shinobi took Kiyoshi in as her second student and taught him and another boy some combat skills.Kiyoshi accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by exterminating every single Kaguya clan member using the martial arts he was taught unorthodox methods. Kiyoshi also obtained the unusual habit of stripping to become one with the surroundings. Unfortunatly after training for a year the retired shinobi passed away, Kiyoshi immediatly ran away from the house as far as he could, he cried and hated everyone around. They would die anyways. But after a few years of solitude and theft to survive, Kiyoshi began to realise he wasn't someone who couldn't stand solitude. Thus he travelled to Amegakure and entered the ninja academy, practicing ninjutsu for his primary goal, and finding girls and dates to fight solitude. Roleplaying Library Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: Approved by:Doctor Haruno